Lost Control
by Center of the Galaxy
Summary: While sitting in the infirmary, Rogue relieves the past week including the events that caused her to lose control of her powers and put Remy into a coma. *Romy*
1. Guilty

_**Author's Note: **__Wow, I'm on such a Romy kick! Sweet! Well, this idea just popped into my head and I couldn't resist. It'll be pretty short—about 3 or 4 chapters—but I'll make sure it's good! Please enjoy!_

The monitor beeped and it was the only thing that was keeping her here—alive.

She shifted her weight in the chair and felt another wave of guilt wash over her. This was all her fault. All the damage done, all the people hurt—her fault and hers alone. She had done the one thing she swore that she would never do again.

She had lost control of her powers.

And he had paid the price.

Another silent tear snaked its way down her cheek. She saw no point in wiping them away anymore since she was sure that another would just take its place.

As she let the tears flow, she thought that she was the one who deserved to be in that bed and not him.

God, why did this always happen to her?

Why did the people she cared about always get hurt because of her?

_Because you're you, Rogue. You've never been able to protect or care for anyone. In the end, everyone leaves you. _

She frowned as she heard the psyche's voice. She was certain that the Professor had gotten rid of all of them and yet she was relieved that she was being punished for deeds. The guilt lessened a little bit.

The words that the psyche had spoken rang true in her head.

She had never been able to help anyone. Everyone she ever cared for had always left her—Logan, Mystique, her dad, and her mom. The only one that had been left was him and now he too, was gone from her by her own doing.

She grabbed his bare hand and held it in her gloved one, wishing that there was some way that she could help him. She squeezed his hand and wait for a response, but he never moved.

He was stuck in a dream world that she had put him into.

He was in a coma and had been for the past week and she had remained by his side.

"Remy," She mumbled.

She shut her eyes and the nightmares surrounded her once again.

_**Author's Note: **__Next chapter, we'll find out what happened to Remy. Review please!_


	2. Monday Night

_**Author's Note:**__ Remember when I said this would be a short fan fiction? Well, I lied. It's actually going to be at least eight chapters. I feel like this is a good thing. I really like this story and I wish more people would do stories where Rogue loses control of her powers. I can barely find any! Anyway, enjoy this chapter! _

_Ou es-tu?—Where are you?_

_Ca va—Are you ok?_

_X-Men Mansion—Monday, 2 weeks ago_

Rogue smiled as she grabbed her weakly letter from Logan out off the counter. He had left two months ago for the Canada, but he still kept in contact and for that, she was grateful. She missed him a lot when he was gone—Logan was like a father to her and she felt like a part of her was gone when he left.

She quickly tore open the envelope and eagerly began to read his letter:

_Stripes,_

_ Nothing much has been happening out here. Don't get me wrong, I'm glad that nothing has, but I wish that I could get a little action out here. I heard on the TV in the local bar that Magneto has been causing you guys problems and I wish that I could come and help you out, but I can't. I need to clear my head, Stripes. The past few months the fractured memories have been resurfacing and causing me problems. That's why I left. I need to try and sort out who I am and who Weapon X tried to make me into. I guess, in a way, I need to find me. I know you'll understand this, but the others won't, so try to explain it to them, ok? I'm counting on you to fill my place while I'm gone. Don't let anyone cause you problems and if they do, I'll deal with them when I get back. _

_ Now, there is the matter of the Cajun. I don't like him, Rogue. He's too flirty for his own good and I don't want to see you get hurt. I know you don't take orders from anyone but yourself, but try to be smart about it. Just don't rush into anything, ok? Take your time and everything will fall into place—and let him know that if he so much as makes one tear fall from those eyes of yours, that I'll chop into up into a billion little pieces. _

_ Rogue, in your last letter you mentioned that your powers were acting up. What's going on with them? Are you ok?_

_ Logan_

Rogue frowned as she read the last sentence. She had hoped that he wouldn't have picked up on the power issue. She had written really quickly and small and placed it in a random place towards the end of her letter. She had wanted to tell someone just to get the issue off her chest, but Logan—being as smart as he was—of course picked up on it.

Her powers had been acting up. She was starting to recall psyches from weeks ago that she was sure had faded. The fact that they were resurfacing made her mind a little crowded and she was losing herself more frequently among the chaos. She had never let the others see this. It had never happened in the day time, but when she let her guard down to rest, they psyches would spring into action and she would lose control for a few seconds.

She picked up her pen to write a reply though she wasn't sure what to write. Logan always knew when something was wrong with her and he always knew when she was lying. She grimaced what could she do?

"Chere?"

Her head picked up immediately.

"Ou es-tu?"

"Here!" Rogue called and Remy strolled in, shuffling a deck of cards. He walked over to her and glanced over the letter before Rogue snatched it away.

"Ah, Logan's letter." He replied as he pulled up a chair.

"Yep," Rogue said. "He's fahne. He told meh tah tell yah that if yah make meh cry, he'll tear yah into a billion bitty pieces."

Gambit chuckled, but then his face grew serious.

"Rogue, Gambit'll never make you cry."

"I know." She answered, taking his hand in her gloved one. She then glanced at the clock. She hadn't realized it was past midnight already! She stood up. "Ah'm goin' tah bed." She saw the perverted look that entered his eyes and she wanted to smile at it, but that would only encourage him to believe in things that could never be.

She would never be able to touch a human being. That was final.

"Chere—"

"Don't say sumethin' yah'll regret, Cajun." She smirked as she turned and went to her bedroom.

Fear took hold of her. What if the voices came back?

She got into her pajamas and tucked herself into bed. She slowly shut her eyes.

That's when all hell broke loose.

_Rogue!_

_ Mutant, die!_

_ I want a cookie!_

_ Like, OMG, Rogue, can you talk to me?_

_ Yer gonna have to talk to the Professor._

_ Cherie, ca va?_

_ Join us, Rogue. You know you want to._

_ One second won't hurt!_

Rogue cringed as voice after voice filled her head.

"No," She muttered. "Ah'm in control."

She forced herself to block the voices and then fell asleep from exhaustion.

But, even in sleep, she could feel the psyches clawing for control. She was able to fight them off now, but for how much longer?

She didn't know what to do anymore.

Who could save her from her own mind?

_**Author's Note: **__I love my reviewers! _


	3. Tuesday Morning

_**Author's Note: **__Warning, this chapter is very dark and pretty sad. I feel like this fan fic is my darkest yet, but also one of my best. Please stand by it and enjoy!_

_Pourquoi m'avez-vous réveillé?—Why did you wake me up?_

_Dis-moi—Tell me_

_Mon Dieu—My God_

_Que se produit maintenant?—What happens now?_

_Aimé, vous n'avez pas besoin de s'inquiéter. Remy va prendre soin de vous et il n'a jamais laissé n'importe quoi de pareil se produire encore. Juste reposez-vous, mon amour, repos et sachez que Remy se trouvent justement ici quand vous vous réveillez. __Je t'aime, Marie, maintenant et pour toujours.—__Beloved, you do not need to worry. Remy is going to take care of you and he will never let something like this happen again. Just rest, my love, rest and know that Remy will be right here when you wake up. I love you, Marie, now and forever._

_**Tuesday, 3:00 am. **_

_She was running, trying to escape the dark that was threatening to consume her._

_She panted and pushed herself harder. She couldn't get caught! She had to survive this! If they caught her—_

_"Let me out!" A girl's voice called. "Why can't you just let me out!?"_

_Rogue kept running. _

_"Please!" The girl screamed. "Just let me out of this hell!"_

_Rogue increased her speed._

_She had no other alternative, but she knew that she wouldn't be able to escape them—the psyches. They were everywhere and sooner or later, one of them was going to catch up to her. _

_She tripped and felt the girl's presence consume her._

_She knew as the darkness surrounded her that she was doomed._

_Goodbye, she thought. _

_**

* * *

**_

Tuesday, 3:30 am.

"Gambit!" Kitty screamed, pounding on his door. "Gambit! Get up! Please!" She frantically pounded harder on the door when it finally opened. Gambit stood lazily at the door, rubbing his eyes and staring at the frantic Kitty in front of him.

"Pourquoi m'avez-vous réveillé?" He growled at the girl. He had been having a really good dream about Rogue letting him kiss her and he wanted to get back to it as soon as possible.

"Remy," Kitty sobbed and it then that the Cajun detected something seriously wrong in the girl's voice. His expression softened considerably and he felt a wave of anxious butterflies in his stomach. Kitty never got this upset unless something majorly wrong had happened.

"Kitty—?" He started to ask, but the girl pointed to the hallway and chocked out:

"It's Rogue!"

His body moved before his brain could understand the sentence. He was already sprinting down the hall when he realized that Kitty was sobbing because of Rogue—his Rogue. He went into full on panic mode as he saw that the door was to Rogue's room was open and the Professor was anxiously standing in the opening.

"Gambit," The Professor started.

"Dis-moi, wat is goin' on wit' chere." He said quickly to the older man. The Professor sighed and pointed to the bed.

Remy gasped in shock and then felt pain spread through him.

Rogue was lying on the bed with her eyes shut and her beautiful hair thrown all over the place.. She looked frozen and Remy quickly rushed by her side and took her gloved hand.

It was then he noticed the blood.

There was blood everywhere—on the carpet, her dresser, her bed, and her pajamas.

"Mon Dieu," He muttered as he saw the cuts on her wrists. "Did Chere—?" Fear of the response cut off his question.

"No," The Professor replied quickly. "This was not Rogue's doing."

"Den, 'ow did dis 'appen?" Remy asked worriedly.

"I believe that one of Rogue's psyches took control over her while she slept."

Remy's eyes widened in shock and fear.

He knew that his beloved had problems with the psyches that she absorbed, but he had never thought that these psyches could've actually gotten control of her and hurt her.

He tightened the grip on her hand as he turned back to the Professor.

"Que se produit maintenant?" He mumbled, panic consuming him.

"Honestly?" The Professor questioned. "I don't know." He wheeled over to the other side of Rogue's bed. He sighed as he looked at the damage that the Amelia had caused. She was a scared girl that just wanted to be released from Rogue's mind and had tried to do it by killing Rogue. "We're lucky that Kitty found her."

"Chat did?" Remy questioned, looking at his beloved once more.

"Yes, she was getting a glass of water and walked by the room. She was what was happening and managed to keep the psyche from causing anymore damage to Rogue until I got there.  
The Professor shook his head as he relived the painful experience. He hated seeing one of his students in so much danger like this.

A danger that he was unsure that he could help her through.

"Wat did you do to Chere?" Remy asked quietly.

"I'm afraid I had to overload her brain until it finally shut down." Remy was about to say something, but the Professor quickly cut in. "No, she'll be fine. Perhaps, shut down is the wrong word. I put Rogue and her psyches into a coma-like state to help Rogue regain control of her body. As soon as Hank has everything ready, we'll move her to the infirmary."

Gambit didn't say anything, but the Professor knew that he was not going to leave Rogue's side. In fact, that was one of the reasons that he had Kitty go get him in the first place. Perhaps, Rogue's personality would become more dominant if she saw her true love's face.

"Aimé, vous n'avez pas besoin de s'inquiéter." Gambit whispered into her ear. "Remy va prendre soin de vous et il n'a jamais laissé n'importe quoi de pareil se produire encore. Juste reposez-vous, mon amour, repos et sachez que Remy se trouvent justement ici quand vous vous réveillez. Je t'aime, Marie, maintenant et pour toujours."

And with that, the Professor left the room to check in on Hank, but as he left he said a prayer for Rogue to recover.

Because if she didn't, he knew Gambit wouldn't either.

_**Author's Note: **__Well? Review please!_


	4. Wednesday Morning

_**Author's Note: **__This chapter is probably my best so far in this story and is by far one of the most emotional. I hope y'all enjoy it! _

_Comment ca va—How are you?_

_Tais-toi—Be quiet_

_Alors—So _

_Repose-toi—Relax _

_Dis-moi—Tell me_

_D'accord—Ok _

_Mais—But _

_**Wednesday, 7:45 am. **_

The monitor beeped beside Rogue's bedside.

To Remy, it was one of the only things keeping him from losing control over his emotions.

They had moved Rogue down to the infirmary one day ago. Hank had checked the wounds inflicted by the psyche Amelia and said they would heal by themselves given an adequate amount of rest. He had then told Remy that he should go get some rest, but Remy would have none of it. He wanted—no, needed—to stay by Rogue's side. The thought of leaving her and getting some of his own rest sounded outright repulsive.

Rogue mumbled and tossed in her sleep. Beads of sweat were breaking out on her forehead. Remy picked up the damp cloth beside him and placed it on her forehead. She instantly relaxed, but he knew this relaxation wouldn't last for long. He flashed back to what the Professor had told him yesterday.

_"Rogue's fighting a battle in her mind, Gambit. A battle to regain control of her own body and with so many psyches to fight through, it may take her a long time to find herself. I only wish I could help her, but the psyches seemed to have formed a psychic barrier to keep me from interfering. Now, we can only hope that Rogue will be strong enough to defeat them." _

Gambit sighed and squeezed Rogue's gloved hand.

He wanted so much to help her, to fight with her! If he could, he would sacrifice his own mind if it would mean regaining Rogue's. Funny how just two years ago the idea of him giving himself up to save a girl sounded ridiculous. No, that had truly been another lifetime. A lifetime when he used to go around doing things for whoever paid the best, not caring about what lives he ruined in the process.

But, then he met Rogue.

And everything changed.

He had changed for the better. He had become a man that had overcome the things in his past and was now moving towards a brighter future with the woman he loved so much.

"Chere," He whispered, gently stroking some of her brown hair out of her face.

This wasn't Rogue's first trip to the infirmary because of her powers. He had been in here a few times before when a psyche got restless and tried to take control of Rogue. Those times she had been awake and the Professor had been able to help her in a matter of minutes.

This . . . this was something much more serious.

Remy had never seen a psyche actually gain control of Rogue's body and try to kill her. He had never seen Rogue in so much pain while she slept. True, she had nightmares, but it was never anything that she couldn't handle.

"Stop," Rogue muttered, tossing once more.

Remy wished for the first time in his life that Wolverine was here. True, the mutant hated Gambit with a passion, but Wolverine also was like Rogue's dad. He had been with Rogue longer than Remy had and knew more about her powers than Remy did. Whenever Rogue got hurt, Logan would stop by the infirmary every hour to check on her and then if there was a problem with Rogue, he would chase down every lead with Remy. If Logan were here, he might be able to figure out what was wrong with Rogue's powers and—

But Logan wasn't here.

Remy had to assume he wouldn't get news of Rogue's condition for at least a week. Remy had to help Rogue without his help.

And he would.

Remy wouldn't rest until he figured out what was going on with Rogue's powers.

In a blink of a second, Rogue's eyes flashed open and she sat upright. She was gasping and Remy had to calm his pounding heart.

"Chere, comment ca va?" He asked quickly. Rogue looked at him strangely and he noticed that her eyes were their beautiful shade of green, but had been replaced by sea-blue eyes.

"I'm still here," A young girl's voice mumbled, looking at Rogue's wrists. "Why am I still here?"

"Are you Amelia?" He questioned harshly, but he was sure that this was the psyche that was responsible for Rogue's condition.

The sea-blue eyes widened as she gasped.

"You know who I am?" She exclaimed. "Thank God! I was worried that no one knew who I was! I was all alone in the dark and—!"

"Tais-toi," Remy said quietly. "Alors, are you de one who pulled de stunt with Rogue's wrists?"

The girl nodded guilty.

"I'm sorry!" She blurted out. "I was scared and no one would tell me what was going on and everybody else was chasing her and I figured that if I got control, I would get free and then I—"

"Repose-toi, Amelia." Gambit interrupted. "Dis-moi everyt'ing."

The girl took a shaky breath in and then faced him.

"Well, my name is Amelia Matthews and I'm not sure how I exactly got here. One minute I was talking to my mom and the next I wake up all alone in the dark." She wrapped her arms around her chest. "I-I figured out that I was in this girl's body by listening to the others talk. They said that the girl, Rogue, was weakening and now would be the perfect time to gain control of her. I didn't want to hurt her, honest! I was just trying to catch her because I thought if I did, I'd be free, but when I realized I was still in her body, I panicked! I slit her wrists, but it still didn't do any good since I'm still here."

Gambit's harsh expression lessened. She wasn't trying to kill Rogue, but was just trying to escape from the confines of her mind. She hadn't realized that her real self was just fine and that her existence was merely a shadow of herself that had gotten stuck in Rogue's mind.

"Amelia, who are de ot'ers?"

"I dunno." She replied. "Other people like me, I guess. They want to be free too." She then stared at Gambit for a few seconds and then gasped. "You! You're in the dark place too! But how?!"

The girl looked absolutely terrified and Remy felt a little sad for the girl.

"Don't worry 'bout moi, Amelia." He told her. "As pour toi, you're gonna be fine. You'll get out soon, d'accord. Mais, could you do me a favor?"

The girl nodded eagerly.

"Could you get Rogue pour moi?"

The girl's eyes filled with doubt.

"I dunno." She responded. "The last time I saw her, she was asleep."

"Asleep?" Gambit repeated, shocked.

"Yeah, that's how they're able to get control of her cause she goes to sleep, but I could try and wake her up for you."

She laid down on the bed and shut her eyes.

Gambit might've been raised in the South, but he wasn't really religious. Sure, he had gone to church when his Tante had made him go, but he'd usually space out during. Now, though, he found himself praying to any deity that could be out there.

"Remy?"

He released the breath that he had been holding for what seem like an eternity. Rogue opened her eyes and he saw those wonderful emerald eyes that he fell in love with. He met her gaze and without any warning, pulled her close to him.

"Anna," He mumbled into her hair. "You 'ad dis Cajun worried."

Her arms secured around his waist as she sighed.

"Ah'm sorry tah have made yah worry." She admitted.

As they embraced each other, it seemed as if the nightmare was over.

Little did they know that it was actually beginning.

_**Author's Note: **__Well? Did y'all enjoy it? Review please!_


	5. Wednesday 10:00 AM

_**Author's Note: **__Another sad chapter! Get your tissues ready!_

_**French Translations: **_

_Vous ne pouvez pas être sérieux!—You can't be serious !_

_Je ne peux pas vous laisser fais ceci. Vous ne pouvez pas me laisser encore. Vous ne savez pas ce qu'il a fait à moi, vous voyant en douleur et sachant que je ne pourrais pas vous aider. J'ai besoin de vous, Anna. J'ai besoin de vous tellement et je mourrai si vous faites ceci!—I cannot let you do this. __You cannot leave me again. You do not know what it did to me, seeing you in pain and knowing that I could not help you. I need you, Anna. I need you so much and I will die if you do this!_

_Wednesday, 10:00 Am_

"I see," The Professor said as he let Remy's info settle in. He looked at the young couple in front of him and sighed. Remy was holding Rogue's gloved hand and Charles could see the worry in his eyes though he had to give the thief credit for hiding it so well. Rogue, on the other hand, look exhausted despite the fact that she had been asleep for quite awhile. She kept fiddling with the white bandages that Hank had put on the cuts that Amelia had inflicted. The look in her eyes spoke volumes to the wise man and he knew that Rogue's mind must be in a state of chaos with the psyches revolting. What was worse was the fact that the psyches were in tandem with each other! They were working together to overthrow Rogue and gain control of her body.

"Well?" Rogue asked her voice tight and controlled. "What do we do now?"

The Professor thought long and hard before he gave an answer. What could they do now? Charles could put up more barriers in Rogue's mind, but the psyches would break through them in a matter of days. If only he could erase them somehow!

Sighing the Professor replied,

"I don't know."

The Professor could see the pain that his answer gave Rogue. He wished that he an answer for them, but he didn't. Never, in all his experience dealing with mutations, had he ever seen something like this. Hank was baffled as well and the Professor knew that Rogue's mind was in serious jeopardy of crashing due to all the psyches clamoring for control. If Rogue's personality failed to remain in control, there was little chance of her ever coming back. She would be as good as dead.

"Ah . . ." Charles fell out of her silent reverie and looked at the strong woman in front of him. Remy was now squeezing her hand tightly and murmuring comforting words to her in French. "Ah need tah be taken out."

Panic entered the thief's eyes.

"Chere, wat are you saying?" She patted his hand and flashed a smile in his direction. A moment that spoke volumes passed between them. She then let her gaze return to Charles.

"Put meh into a coma." Her voice came out calm and collected. "Ah know yah can do it an' it's the only way tah prevent meh from hurtin' muhself or someone else."

The Professor couldn't believe what he was hearing. Rogue was willing to sacrifice her life to keep the others safe? She had to know that she might never wake up!

"Chere!" Remy exclaimed. "Vous ne pouvez pas être sérieux!" He pulled Rogue recklessly close to him and began to kiss the top of her head. "Je ne peux pas vous laisser fais ceci. Vous ne pouvez pas me laisser encore. Vous ne savez pas ce qu'il a fait à moi, vous voyant en douleur et sachant que je ne pourrais pas vous aider. J'ai besoin de vous, Anna. J'ai besoin de vous tellement et je mourrai si vous faites ceci!"

A determined look crossed her face as she whispered something in his ear. Then, she kissed his forehead. He was unconscious in about a minute. As she turned to the Professor, Charles could see a tear hit the ground. She gently pushed Remy against the chair and then kissed the top of his head.

"Rogue, you must know that you might not wake up again." Charles said calmly. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

She nodded.

"Please, Professor."

Charles nodded and walked Rogue to the infirmary. She laid down on one of the beds and shut her eyes. Charles then closed his eyes and slowly shut down all her conscious processes in her mind. He could hear the shouting of the psyches, but Charles was quick and was out of her mind before they could cause any damage. When he opened his eyes, Rogue was asleep.

One tear snaked down her cheek.

Charles prayed that she would open her eyes again for everyone's sake.

_**Author's Note: **__Review please!_


	6. Wednesday 3:00 PM

_**Author's Note: **__We're about halfway through the story. I hope you all like it! _

_French Translations: _

_Non--No_

_Mon place est--My place is_

_She was floating in the dark. _

_She couldn't tell where she was exactly, but she didn't really care. For the first time in a long while, she felt peace. There were no voices screaming to be heard, there was no need to run away, there was just . . . emptiness. She was grateful for that._

_She could finally rest._

_"I've found her," A voice hissed._

_"The telepath couldn't protect her," Another voice informed the rest. "Take her."_

_She feels her sanctuary crumbling all around her. She's not safe, not anymore._

_"We must wait for now," A commanding voice orders. "Take her, but we shall wait for our turn."_

_Hands grab her, pulling her away from comfort and she knows that it's over._

_It's over for her and everyone else._

_Wednesday, 3:00 PM_

He wakes up with a start and after a few seconds of clearing his jumbled mind, he realizes what has happened. He jumps out of the bed that he is in and rushes towards the infirmary. He says a prayer to any Gods that might be listening at the moment. He throws open the door and rushes past poor Dr. Henry McCoy as he nears his goal.

What he sees is his worst nightmare.

Rogue, his chere, went through with it and put herself in a coma. He shakes his head as if that will dispel the horrible image that's in front of him.

It doesn't.

He sits down shakily and grabs her gloved hand. He shudders when it feels cold. He is tempted to touch her skin to see if she's even still alive, but the monitor beside her assures him that he heart is beating, for now. Beast comes up beside him and places a hand on his shoulder.

"She'll be alright," He tries to assure the former Prince of the Thieves Guild, but Remy will have none of it.

"De truth, Beast." He mumbles and Henry can only nod. He wishes he didn't have to tell him this. He wishes that he could suddenly find a magic cure and make Rogue wake up, but he knows that he can't.

"Her brain wave activity is low," Beast keeps his tone professional because getting too emotional won't do anyone any good. "Her body temperature is stabilized for now, but it has been decreasing. She's breathing on her own though and I have good reason to believe that the mental barriers are still holding up in her mind."

"Will she wake up?" It's a question that Hank wants to avoid. He doesn't want to lie, but he doesn't want to tell the truth either.

"I don't know," The doctor confesses. "Only time will tell." He hears Remy's breath stop and then restart slowly. He kisses Rogue's gloved hand and then moves a strand of hair out of her face. Hank turned away; he felt like he was intruding on a very private moment.

_Hank, how's he taking it?_

_As well as he can, Professor._

There is silence as the Professor mulls this over.

_Send him to me, Hank. I have a mission that may help him work out some of his frustrations. _

Hank nodded and turned his attention back to Gambit.

"Gambit," He said gently. "The Professor would like to see you."

No response.

"He has a mission for you." Hank added.

"Not interested," The Cajun replied.

"But—"

"Non," He faced Hank. "Mon place est next to Rogue." Hank nodded in understanding and then took a few steps away.

_He won't come._

_It's alright, I'll talk to him._

Beast could tell that the Professor and Remy were arguing, but somehow the Professor won. Remy reluctantly stood up and bent down to Rogue. He kissed her bangs and whispered something to her in French. He then stormed out of the infirmary.

_Where is he going, Professor?_

_To see if he can track Logan down._

_Logan, why?_

_I have a feeling, Hank, that we may need him soon. Plus, he would want to know if Rogue was hurt._

_I understand. Well, I'll keep a close watch over her._

_Thanks, Hank. I appreciate it._

_No problem, Professor._

The connection ended between the two and Hank turned his attention to Rogue. He hoped she had at least had some peace in her mind. He sighed and left the infirmary to go get a cup of coffee. Outside, the_ Blackbird_ carried Remy to Logan's last known location.

No one noticed the strange brainwave activity spike until it was too late.

_**Author's Note: **__Review please!_


	7. Wednesday 10:00 PM

_**Author's Note: **__Wow, I can't believe it's been so long since I updated this! Sorry! Anyways, I hope this longer chapter makes up for it. Please enjoy! _

_French Translations_

_C'est la vie—That's life_

_Merde—Shit _

_Sil' vous plait—Please _

_Mon Dieu—My God_

_Détendez—Relax_

_Je ne détendrai pas jusqu'à ce que vous me disiez ce qui continue ici!—I will not relax until you tell me what happened here !_

_Qui—Who _

_mon défaut—my fault_

_**Wednesday 10:00 pm**_

Remy stifled a yawn as he landed the plane in the hangar. Sure enough, he hadn't been able to find Logan and Remy knew that he didn't want to be found. When a person didn't want to be found, they practically vanished. Remy would know since he had used the trick himself on numerous occasions. Still, he had wished Logan had picked another place to stay instead of the freezing cold Canadian Rockies. Remy was pretty sure that the man had a lot of thinking to do, but even Remy wished he was here now. With Rogue's power going haywire, Remy knew Logan would want to help. If only they could reach him!

"C'est la vie," Remy muttered as he stepped off the jet.

The sight that greeted him was beyond words. He kept blinking trying to make the picture in front of him disappear, but to his horror it did not.

"Merde," He muttered. "Merde!"

The hangar was a disaster area. Boxes had been tosses everywhere with some charred which indicated that there had been some sort of a fire. The back wall of the hangar had been completely destroyed with scorch marks marking the area that had been blown out. As Remy surveyed the area, the damage got worse and worse. He noticed that the other planes had been completely taken apart and the parts had been strewn across the floor.

Panic set in as he realized that the area was strangely quiet. Quiet usually meant that people were taken or they were dead and Remy hoped that it was the former. As he rushed from the hangar into the mansion he could see that the damage was just as bad. Broken mirrors were barely hanging onto the wall and their glass covered the floor like snow. Doors were broken in half and some had been thrown off their hinges. Remnants of fires could be seen as Remy progressed through the halls and he prayed that everyone was alright.

"Remy?" A quiet voice inquired. The thief spun around to see an injured Kitty. She smiled weakly at him, but Remy could see that it was forced. Her face had some dried blood on it and her head was bruised. She was favoring her left arm and Remy was pretty sure that it had been fractured in the mess that had taken place here. "You're back." She sounded so relieved that Remy felt a twinge of guilt in him. Why did he leave when they needed him the most?

"Kitty, wat 'appened?" He met her gaze and she frowned and bit her lower lip nervously.

"Everyone's ok," She told him, but Remy could tell that she was hiding something from him. "No one was hurt that severely. It's ok now."

"Sil' vous plait, Kitty." The Prince of the Thieves Guild pleaded. She sighed and motioned for him to follow her. Remy could see that the damage in the rest of the manor was bad as well. As they stepped into the infirmary, Remy knew the attack had been bad. All the beds were full of students and Hank was rushing around trying to make sure that they were all alright. "Mon Dieu . . ."

"Hank," Kitty called though her voice was becoming quieter. "Gambit's back."

The resident doctor came up to him, regret and sadness in his eyes. Remy knew something was very wrong at that moment. Hank never pitied people unless the worst case scenario was a reality. And Remy's worst case scenario was—

"Is Rogue ok?" Remy questioned frantically. "Wat 'appened? Were we attacked?"

"Remy, please relax." Hank said.

"Détendez?" Remy asked incredulously. "Je ne détendrai pas jusqu'à ce que vous me disiez ce qui continue ici!"

Hank sighed and then turned to Kitty.

"Can you wait a few minutes?" He asked the ailing mutant.

"Of course," She replied immediately, smiling sadly. "He needs to know."

"Come this way then, Remy," Hank told him walking into a separate room that Remy recognized as the quarantine room. It was only used when an infectious disease got out or when someone was an immediate danger to the people living here. "I'm sorry that I have to show you this." He pointed to the glass room which was secured shut with an electric keypad and Remy's heart stopped.

Inside the room was Rogue.

"Wat . . .?" Remy couldn't even finish his sentence because he was too much in shock. How did his Rogue—his angel—end up being quarantined? She had been asleep during the whole attack hadn't she? So, why was she being locked away now?

"She—or more correctly, I should say they—woke up after you left."

"Qui?"

"Some of the more malevolent personalities locked away in Rogue's mind," Remy could feel his breath becoming shallower and shallower and he practically fell into a nearby chair. "They used Rogue and the powers she had absorbed in order to escape and in the process they injured nearly everyone in the mansion and absorbed them too." Remy shook his head as he tried to deny the information that he was being told, but he couldn't ignore it. Hank sighed and glanced at his infirmary. He needed to get back to treating everyone, but he knew that he couldn't leave Gambit liked this. Hank placed a reassuring hand on the thief's shoulders.

"Dis . . . dis is all mon défaut."

"No," Hank told me softly. "It's not."

"If I 'adn't left—"

"This still would've happened," Hank informed him. "Look, Remy, blaming yourself for this isn't going to do you or Rogue any good. The Professor has placed stronger mental blocks in Rogue's mind and tomorrow he's going to see if he can eliminate the psyches all together." Remy brightened and Hank couldn't help but smile a little bit. "So, please, go talk to the Professor about Logan. Did you find him?"

"Non, he was long gone by de time Remy got dere." Hank's expression darkened. "Anyt'ing wrong?"

"Oh no," Hank replied quickly. "Now, you better go talk to the Professor." Gambit nodded and then took one last look at Rogue. Smiling a little, he then turned around and left.

"Well Rogue," Hank muttered to the sleeping girl in the glass room. "Maybe things will start to get better now."

Little did he know how much worse they would become.

_**Author's Note: **__Please review! _


	8. Wednesday 10:15 PM

_**Author's Note: **__Plot twist! _

_French Translations: _

_Et—And _

_Mais—But _

_Alors—So _

_Est-ce que—Is _

_Sa faulte—her fault_

_Merde—Shit_

_**Wednesday 10:15 pm**_

Gambit was about to push open the Professor's door when it automatically opened. Remy sighed and then forced himself into the room. He was tired and he really didn't want to answer any questions at the moment. Destruction was evident in the room and Remy could see that the Professor himself was injured at the shoulder and had it covered in gauze.

"I'm glad you're back," The Professor said weekly and Remy frowned. The Professor had never sounded weak, ever. He had always been the strong one on the team. Anything bad that happened to them, Xavier was the one thing that could pull them through. "Were you able to find Logan?"

"No," Remy replied as he gradually sank into a chair. "Gambit looked et looked mais monsieur Logan wasn't dere." Xavier sighed and then turned around from the window. He looked exhausted and Gambit wondered what kind of hell the man had been through in the past few hours.

"Rogue has been contained," Xavier explained quietly. "But I honestly don't know what to do next."

"De barriers?" Remy suggested hopefully.

"I've placed stronger ones in her mind," Xavier informed him. "But the psyches seemed to have found ways to isolate Rogue herself and gain control of her body," Remy nodded, trying to comprehend what the wise man was telling him. "And my barriers are having little to no effect."

"Alors," Remy began, leaning forward towards the cracked desk. "Est-ce que Chere gonna lose control again?" Xavier bowed his head in silent contemplation as Remy held his breath. Finally, he met Remy's gaze and opened his mouth to speak.

"I'm saying that soon there won't be any way for me to restrain her when she loses control again," Xavier bit his lower lip nervously. "And if that happens, I believe the best course of action would be to take Rogue out."

"Wat?" Remy asked, unsure if he heard him right.

"I'm sorry, Remy," The Professor told him with a frown. "But I have to think of everyone here and their safety and if Rogue loses control—"

"You'll kill her," Remy completed. "Is dat wat you're saying?"

"This is very hard choice for—" Remy jumped out of the chair and slammed his fist on the desk, effectively breaking the rest of the desk in half.

"You would kill her for somet'ing dat's not even sa faulte?" Remy hissed and the Professor simply held his gaze. "I won't let you."

"It's not your choice, Gambit," The Professor sighed. "Without Logan here to help me, this is the only way to protect the school."

"Merde!" Remy shouted as he stormed out of the room. The Professor sighed and went back to looking out his window. The field that his students played on was nothing more than a scarred, barren wasteland. Remy didn't understand that this was going to save them all. He didn't get the fact that they had to do this or other people besides Rogue would be killed. Xavier loved Rogue, but he had to think of all the others that depended on him. This was just the way it had to be.

A lone tear fell from Xavier's eyes.

_**Author's Note: **__Review please! _


	9. Thursday 11:00 AM

_**Author's Note: **__I felt that I should deal a little bit more with Kitty and give you guys a glimpse into Rogue's earlier attack. Enjoy! _

_**Thursday 11:00 am**_

Kitty rolled out of bed and sighed. She was still stiff from the attack and her left arm hurt like hell. She was glad it wasn't broken but with all the other injured students, Hank hadn't been able to fully treat her. Still, it wasn't too big of a deal. Other people had been hurt worse than her and they deserved the medical attention. No, what hurt the most wasn't her arm, but her heart. She couldn't believe that one of her friends could just hurt so many people.

"No," Kitty mumbled. "That, like, wasn't Rogue." She ran her right hand through her brown hair and sighed. It hadn't been Rogue who had attacked. It had been a puppeteer that was using Rogue's body—a wolf in sheep's clothing. It hadn't been her best friend forever who had thrown her through the glass window on the second story. The brunette shut her eyes for just a second—

_"Rogue, what—?" Kitty couldn't believe what she was seeing. Her best friend holding the Professor in her grip was preparing to stab him. "Stop!" Rogue turned to face her with Xavier still in her grasp and she smiled sinisterly. Kitty shuddered as she met her dark gaze. _

_"Kitty, run!" Xavier commanded in a clear voice and Rogue stuck her lower lip out in a pout. _

_"Now, now," She mumbled and Kitty noticed her accent was gone. What was up with that? "It's not nice to warn people away from the party." She laughed and Kitty felt herself freeze. _

_"Rogue, please," Kitty pleaded, forcing herself to take a step towards Rogue._

_"Rogue?" She repeated. "I'm afraid she's stepped out." _

Kitty came out of the memory with a gasp and tried to calm her pounding heart. It had all happened so fast after that. Rogue had dropped Xavier and then had thrown Kitty out of a window. Kitty stifled some tears and tried to make herself relax. It was over now. Everything was going to be fine.

But then, why did Kitty have this horrible feeling that things were only going to get worse from here?

_**Author's Note: **__Please review! _


	10. Thursday 2:00 PM

_**Author's Note: **__I am so sorry for taking so long to update! Real life has been so hectic lately! I really love this chapter though because we get some mature Kitty in it which you don't really see. Anyways, please enjoy! _

_French Translations:_

_Chat-Cat_

_Comment ca va-How are you?_

_Je ne sais pas-I don't know_

_Mais-But_

_Mon coeur-My heart_

_et-and_

_Je l'ai entendu-I heard it!_

_**Thursday 2:00 pm**_

Kitty took a deep breath before finally pushing door aside. Entering the infirmary wasn't usually this painful her—unless, of course, she had an injury—but this case wasn't usual. No, nothing seemed to be normal today.

She had heard the rumors, of course—the hushed murmurings of careless students who didn't care about Rogue, the worried exchanges between younger mutants who never learned exactly what had happened, and just the plain anger that some students felt for the attack—but Kitty had done her best to ignore them. After all, she knew Rogue. She knew that this wasn't her fault.

At least, that's what she kept telling herself.

"Kitty," Hank's voice startled her and Kitty gasped before finally facing the older mutant. "I beg your pardon. I didn't mean to startle you."

"N-no," Kitty stammered, nervously tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear. "I was just, um, well . . ." Her voice faded away and Hank shot her a sympathetic smile.

"Rogue is down the hall in the quarantine room," He explained. "As well as Gambit." Kitty nodded her head solemnly before continuing down the hall. So Rogue was in the box . . . why did that fill Kitty with dread? Being in the box meant that you were an immediate threat to either yourself or others and Kitty knew that Rogue—not the voices inside her, just Rogue—was not either of those.

"Chat," Remy mumbled as Kitty stood next to him. He looked like he had been through hell and hadn't slept or rested. There were dark circles under his eyes and his clothes were wrinkled. His eyes were filled with concern rather than his sarcastic charm and that's what let Kitty knew that something seriously was wrong. Gambit never worried. It was against his nature to worry and Kitty knew that. "Comment ca va?"

"I'm dealing," She replied, forcing a smile onto her face. "What about you?" Gambit kept his gaze on the girl on the other side of the glass barrier. Kitty wondered how much it was killing him not to be with her and by her side. Still, there was something serious plaguing him, anyone could see that, and Kitty was determined to find out what.

"Je ne sais pas," He sighed, letting a breath out that Kitty could've sworn he had been holding forever. "Mais, Chat, you got hurt, oui?"

"I don't want to talk about me—"

"Chere, she did it," He continued, ignoring her pleas. "Mon cœur hurt you et de Professor. If she wakes up, dey say she'll do it all over again mais, it'll be worse." He sighed and ran a hand through his tousled hair. Kitty placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

"Don't listen to the rumors, you know that—"

"Dey didn't say it, Chat," He began slowly. "De Professor told Gambit et he told me dat if she loses control again . . ." He stopped, his breath cut off shortly by pain.

"What will happen?" Part of Kitty didn't want to hear his reply for she knew it would be a bad one; but, the other part of her knew that the truth had to be told.

"De Professor . . . he'll kill her."

"No," Kitty replied automatically. "That can't be—"

"Je l'ai entendu!" Remy shouted. "Ma Chere . . . she's gonna die if she wakes up et die if she doesn't." Tears pricked at his eyes and Kitty felt the gravity of the situation hit her head on. Rogue . . . was going to die? The Professor—the kind, caring Professor—was planning to kill Rogue? Kitty shook her head slowly and tried to process the info.

"Remy . . ." She tried to say something reassuring, but found her voice had vanished and her mind had gone blank. It occurred to her that there was nothing she could say to make it better because she didn't know if it would be okay.

Unless . . .

As she watched Remy fight vainly against his tears, Kitty vowed to get the one man who could help them back—

She had to find Logan.

Now.

_**Author's Note: **__Review please! _


	11. Thursday 2:30 PM and Friday 4:00 PM

_**Author's Note: **__I'm sorry for the long delay! Please enjoy this chapter!_

_**Thursday 2:30 pm**_

"You're leaving." The Professor stated as Kitty walked into his office. She held a duffle bag in one hand and was dressed in her uniform. Her mouth was held in a firm line and her eyes were filled with fury.

"I won't let you kill Rogue," Kitty snarled as she faced her fallen mentor. "I will find Logan and he'll help bring her back." Xavier sighed and sadness graced his features. He knew that the cost of his decision would be his students' trust, but he had to do what was best for the school and the safety of everyone. Rogue was unstable and also extremely powerful. If she lost control again, the devastation would be massive. He had to weigh her life against the lives of many.

"Kitty," The Professor frowned. "I wish there was some other way, but I have to do what is best for the school."

"And killing students is what's best?" Kitty snarled.

"If it means saving the lives of everyone here, then that's what I'm willing to do." Xavier responded honestly.

"No," Kitty protested. "No life is worth sacrificing! You taught us that!"

"I'm sorry, Kitty," Xavier told her. "But you have to try and understand—"

"Professor, stop," Kitty pleaded, holding her hand up for silence. "I don't want to hear your logic or your excuses. I'm going to find Logan."

"I won't get in your way," Xavier assured her. "I hope you do find him. I want Rogue to be safe."

Kitty said nothing as she stormed out of the room.

* * *

_**Friday 4:00 PM**_

It was breaking Hank's heart.

Seeing Gambit by Rogue's bedside whispering things that only she could hear made Hank feel horrible about the whole situation. He was a doctor and yet, he was powerless to help Rogue. He wished there was some way to get her to awaken, to get the psyches to leave her alone, but Hank knew that was impossible. Xavier had tried and he had failed. At this rate, Rogue would either die because of the stress the psyches put on her mind or she would never awaken.

And there was not a damn thing he could do to ease her pain.

"Gambit?" Hank called softly and the Cajun looked up and met his gaze. "Would you like something to eat?" Hank had noticed that Remy hadn't left Rogue's side since he had come back and frankly, Hank was worried that he was going to let himself become malnourished or dehydrated.

"Yeah," Gambit answered, his voice as rough as sandpaper. He looked awful too—the antithesis to his normally suave charming look. How long had it been since he had gotten some sleep? "Merci, Hank." Hank shot him a small smile and allowed himself to think he was helping out by getting food.

He may not have been able to help Rogue, but he could at least do this.

It was the small things that kept Hank going.

* * *

_She's going to die._

_ It's something that she knew was going to happen, but she never expected that she would be killed by her own mind. The psyches gather around her and smile sinisterly, ready to go in for the kill. She would fight them if she had any strength left and it seems so much easier to just give in and give up. _

_ "What shall we do with her?" A voice asks, eager and excited._

_ "We'll use her to get out." The commanding voice replies and Rogue shudders at how cold and harsh it is. _

_ "And the X-Men?" A voice persists. "What of them?"_

_ "We'll kill them." _

_ That gets her attention and she snaps out of her seemingly uncaring state and forces herself to push her way past the crowd of psyches. As she touches them, a wave of emotions passes through her—anger, fear, and hatred—but she forces herself to keep running._

_ She won't allow her family to die because of her._

_ She won't allow Remy to die at her hands._

_ She will find a way out of this or she will find a way to end this._

_ That's a promise._

_**Author's Note: **__We're coming to the end! Probably only 3-4 chapters left now. Please review! _


End file.
